


Chipped Paint

by ran_kuro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Natsuki isn't the best chef but he tries his very best, Ren and Masato show up very briefly but aren't relevant to the plot, give my punk boy some nail polish Broccoli, some good boys enjoying some bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_kuro/pseuds/ran_kuro
Summary: An unlikely group take an evening to relax and talk about the important things in life - like dealing with nail polish that refuses to stay put.





	Chipped Paint

**Author's Note:**

> It's 7:10am, man. I opened Google Docs around 2am and just sort of vomited this out in one go after thinking about Syo and Ranmaru discussing fashion. We don't really see them interact much in the anime, but I feel like they could be really good friends, especially with their Heart Link dialogues in Shining Live.
> 
> If there are any errors with this please let me know and have a great day!

It was early in the afternoon when Ranmaru found himself wandering through the dormitory halls. A QUARTET✰NIGHT recording session had just clued up and, with a free schedule for the rest of the day, the silver-haired man looked forward to a well-needed nap while his roommates were absent. He had been passing one of the dorm’s numerous parlours when, suddenly, a frustrated sigh echoed out quietly. One of his eyebrows quirked and he found himself quietly peeking his head into the room. A familiar head of blond hair was hunched over on one of the chesterfields, holding his hand in his lap. 

 

“Oi, you alright?” At the sound of his voice, Syo jumped. He turned to the silver-haired man with a sheepish smile. 

 

“Ah, Ranmaru-senpai,” He laughed, “I’m fine! It’s just my nail polish.” Having stepped into the room, the silver-haired man titled his head, arms crossed. “I just did it the other night but I messed up a few fingers this morning while practising.” The blond held up his left hand for emphasis, his index and middle fingernails nearly stripped of their black coating. Ranmaru grunted.

 

“If you’re good then,” he muttered, turning to leave. He was stopped as the blond spoke again. 

 

“Hey, Ranmaru-senpai? Have you ever considered wearing nail polish?” Syo held his chin, stroking it thoughtfully as he spoke. “I think it would work with your image.” The taller man watched him as the blond gave him a grin. “Why not stop by my room tonight? I can give you different colours to work with.” When he was met with a blank stare, Syo continued. “You don’t _have_ to, but feel free to come by.” Nodding, Ranmaru left the room, determined to catch that nap on his mind before his two imps for roommates arrived home, already imagining their married-couple-like bickering. 

 

* * *

 

It was well past sunset when he woke again, sitting up in bed with a critical glance around the room. His roommates were sitting on the loveseat in the corner, heads turning to him as he drowsily dragged himself out of bed. 

 

“Oya, oya, he’s finally awake,” Ren chucked.

 

“Good evening, Kurosaki-san. It seems you slept well,” Masato laughed quietly. 

 

“Both of you, shut the hell up.” Ranmaru scratched at his unruly locks, glaring at his phone, his eyes still struggling with the light. Damn, he had **slept** , alright. His stomach groaned. Well, it wasn’t too late to get something to eat, at least. Shoving on his boots, he made his way to the dorm kitchen. 

 

As he passed through the empty halls, he remembered what Syo had said earlier that day. It was getting late, but the younger man was probably still awake. He had said Ranmaru didn’t _have_ to stop by, but it’d probably be rude if he didn’t. Reiji has been on their asses for how they had been treating their underclassmen lately, reminding them to treat the younger men well. The last thing Ranmaru wanted was a potential lecture from the brunet. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he grumbled. He supposed food could wait for now. The things he did for that clown.

 

Arriving at the blond’s door, he gave a half-hearted knock. Behind it, he could hear two distinct voices and some shuffling. Looking up as the door opened, his eyes met two glass buttons. Natsuki smiled, clearly dressed for bed with his fleece Piyo-chan kigurumi.

 

“Ahhh! Maru-chan-senpai! Syo-chan said you might stop by! Come in!” He held the door open as Ranmaru stepped inside. He immediately noticed a stinging scent of acetone in the air. Sitting across from each other at a coffee table, Ai and Syo looked at them both. 

 

“Hey Ranmaru-senpai!” Syo held a small brush carefully in his right hand. Ranmaru made his way over, glancing at the collection of bottles on the table. “I was just touching up the polish from earlier. Sit down. I can do your nails for you while you’re here now if you want.” The taller man grunted but sat down next to Ai.

 

“Maru-chan-senpai with nail polish,” Natsuki asked, sitting cross-legged next to Syo, “That’d look really nice! Hey, Syo-chan, maybe I can do mine too!” He clapped his hands together while Syo chucked. 

 

“Maybe, Natsuki. I only have darker colours right now, so maybe later? We can get some nail polish for you next time we’re out.” He stuck out his tongue in concentration as he touched up his index finger with clear coat. 

 

“Okay!” 

 

Ai picked up a stray bottle of black nail polish as the blonds spoke, looking up at his silver-haired bandmate. “I’m surprised you don’t wear nail polish like this, Ranmaru,” the android mused, “It seems like something you would do.”

 

“I used to but I’d fuck it up when I’d play my bass. Didn’t seem worth it if I had to do it every damned day.” Ranmaru eyed the maroon coloured bottle by Ai’s elbow. Syo lifted his hand from the table, giving it a quick shake. 

 

“I can get started now. Lay your hands down, Ranmaru-senpai.” Syo capped his bottle of black nail polish, placing it with the rest at the edge of the table. “Any colour you got in mind?” He gestured to his small collection. Ranmaru grunted, reaching for the maroon bottle. He placed it down between the two of them before planting his hands down flat on the table. Syo picked it up, twirling it as he admired the colour. “Good choice!” Rattling the bottle, he opened it, taking one of Ranmaru’s hands in his own.

 

“Your nails look pretty alright, senpai. I’m surprised with how much you play your bass.” He glided the brush across the older man’s nails. Ranmaru grunted.

 

“My hands are my tools of the trade. Gotta keep ‘em in good shape.” He had to admire Syo’s precision. Half of the reason the silver-haired man stopped painting his own nails was because he couldn’t keep his damned hands still enough without painting half of his skin in the process. In contrast, the petit man worked with a quickness that screamed experience and confidence. Soon enough, Ranmaru’s right hand was complete.

 

“Make sure to keep that flat for a while, senpai. It’ll smudge.” Syo took the older man’s other hand, getting to work once more. Ai watched them closely, a pensive look on his face. 

 

“Syo, why do you keep your nails painted if you continuously chip the paint?” He looked confused, eyes focused on the still drying black polish on the blond’s left hand. 

 

“It just makes me feel better. It completes my look, too. I don’t feel the same without it.” A small smile spread across Syo’s face as he moved. “It’s like if you stopped wearing your ponytail. You wouldn’t feel the same, right?” Ai contemplated the blond’s words before nodding.

 

“I suppose you are right.” As Syo finished Ranmaru’s other hand, Natsuki leaned toward them with a gleaming smile.

 

“Wow, Syo-chan! You’re so good at this! It looks great,” he beamed. The smaller blond flushed a bright red, scratching at his cheek sheepishly. Ranmaru looked down at his completed nails. He had to agree with the cheerful man. The matte polish was perfectly applied, a stark contrast to his pale skin. Syo noticed him studying his handiwork, flashing the older man a hopeful look.

 

“So, what d’you think, senpai?” He capped the maroon bottle, placing it back with the rest of his nail polish. “The colour _definitely_ suits you.”

 

“It looks good. Thanks.” Ranmaru grinned. Ai smirked as the silver-haired man admired his kouhai’s work. 

 

“Well, Ranmaru. It seems Reiji finally got through to you.” Ranmaru’s face scrunched slightly, turning to face the cheeky cyan-haired boy. 

 

“Shut it, Ai,” He grumbled harmlessly, ruffling the android’s hair playfully. The silver-haired man’s stomach let out a faint growl and he was reminded of the reason he left his room in the first place. Pushing himself to his feet, he nodded towards Syo. “Thanks again.” He was stopped as Natsuki called out to him.

 

“Are you leaving for the night, Maru-chan-senpai? I baked some sweets earlier! I just got them for Syo-chan and Ai-chan from the kitchen before you came! Have some with us!” Syo, hidden from Natsuki’s point of view, visibly blanched at his roommate’s words while Ai frowned slightly. Ranmaru mulled over the taller man’s offer. Free food _was_ free food, and he was closer to his dorm room now than if he went to the kitchen. Looking up at the taller blond, he hummed.

 

“I’ve got the morning off tomorrow, I can hang here for a bit longer.” Besides, Ranmaru mused to himself, Ai and his kouhais weren’t too bad for company. Settling back down next to his bandmate, the silver-haired man watched as Natsuki rushed to his side of the room to grab his baked goods. 

 

“I gotta warn you, Ranmaru-senpai,” Syo leaned toward him, whispering, “his cooking is near toxic.” The smaller man quickly straightened as his cheerful roommate retook his place on the loveseat next to him. Ranmaru leaned back in his seat, smiling. With a career prior to Shining Agency comprised of stress and shitty bandmates, he felt like he could used to moments like this.


End file.
